Give Me A Gun And I'll Show You Where I Will Shoot
by TrueForgiveness
Summary: 18 Year old Nathaniel has been a bored up high school Jr. since the coming of his year. But playing a Airsoft game will turn from a game to the adventure of his life. Don't Give feedback on the summary, I know it sucks but it'll be improved
1. Give Me A Gun And I'll Show You The Way

**(This is my first time making a story like this, even though you saw the past "Weird" stories in the past, let me tell you that I have been taking High School English which means that I am improving on my writing, so don't even try posting stupid comments like "Your writing sucks" , because if you don't like it read another story…..thank you to who are actually want to read one of my biggest projects in my time on Fanfiction. Thank you again and sit back and read the show!)**

**You give me a gun and I'll show you where I will shoot it: Chapter 1**

Hearing the birds chirping in the dense forest, feeling the wind blow on his short hair in the hot and sunny day. A tall/Muscular man who looked like a 18 year old with a shaved beard, he stood on his black colored ,steeled toed boots along with placing his rough fingers into the pockets of his jeans. This man looked around with his blue eyes, instantly looking into the forest ahead.

Then a voice came from behind , "Hey Nethaniel! Get your 6'5 Mexican butt over here!" He turned around and walked to the man who called him, Jake: The freshman who doesn't know anything but sitting. Nathaniel shook his head at Jakes sight.

_Who could be skinny even though he does nothing but sit and eat junk food?_

He just sighed and stood in front of him. "Ok what we need to do is to buy some air soft rifles,armor and ammo." Jake said, Nethaniel looked at his truck and pointed, "To Walmart I presume?" he asked. Jake grinned, stepping his right foot in front of him. Picking his 5'6 body up from the boulder that he was sitting on.

"You got that right!" Jake commented. Nethaniel just felt bored inside as he hauled away into the drivers seat of the truck. Starting the vehicle and placed his foot near the gas, but as he put on his seatbelt, closing the door and waiting for the idiot placed his hand on the door handle, Nethaniel punched the gas and skidded around Jake. Making him look like a pole dancer from Grand theft auto. Once when Jake spun his way into the passengers seat, he punched Nethaniels laughing form." You are evil you know that?" Nethaniel laughed as he placed his hands on the wheel and drove to the road.

While driving through the muddy road and passing through the forest, Nethaniel had a feeling as if he felt the forest, feeling it's pain over the roads that have been built over it's land, the clouding of oil poisoning the cheery plants and trees, now replacing those good voices in terror and death.

After some time driving for what seemed like minutes on the highway, finally he reached the annoying sign, Walmart. Getting off of the truck, slamming the door and heading into the store. Jake hung around Nathaniel's side to see where he was going. Sighing as they reached the isle, Jake headed to the Airsoft Guns, but leaving him to look at the cool outfits they had for sale. One of those outfits that had his eyes on was something that he'd never expect, the TITAN outfit from the Avatar game he'd had been spending so much time on. Looking upon the look of it's presence, Nathaniel grabbed the outfit from the stocks, but felt how much the thing carried was kind of heavy to looked upon it's tag, seeing the label:

*Fan Made By Anonymous*

*Cost: 29.99*

Sighing at the price, Nathaniel headed to Jake who was already grabbing away some of the rifles available, Nathaniel's eyes flickered a bit before grabbing the Cyma rifle, now heading to the clerk who was awaiting yet another customer.

"Good Afternoon and what are you two buying today?" she asked, Nathaniel came forward and placed his outfit and Rifle in front of the rolling machine, letting the clerk scan the items. Jake came in second as he gave in Three packs of pellets, Rifles and a protection outfit. Jake looked at Nathaniel and sighed, "Looks like I'm paying huh?" Nathaniel smiled and nodded, letting Jake take his wallet out as he grabbed his wallet, brought out his credit card and swiped the it. Allowing the costs to be payed. Nathaniel chuckled as he saw Jake paying for the items but Nathaniel felt a chill go up his spine, looking to his right, eyes bulging.A white entity float around the furthest section of the store, Nathaniel had a feeling that the entity was watching him as he looked away, grabbed his items as he knew that they were payed and walked out of the store.

** Three hours later...**

After driving from Walmart and into the forest in which the Airsoft match was being held. Nathaniel lunged out of the truck while grabbing his outfit, rifle and the then headed out into the destination of the match with Jake tagging along with him. Minutes later, after walking and seeing the crowd,with Jake walking to a part of the crowd in which Nathaniel didn't want to be with, he walked into the bathroom and changed into his outfit, putting on the dark grey shirt and setting the vest's that go under the suit before putting on the outfit.

_Feels like I am pre-paring for a war, this gear is immense. _

Nathaniel shook his head as he put on the Mask that was attached to the outfit, eyes bulging when the mask 'hissed' shut as he put on the other straps to keep the mask on. Once when he felt that he was ready, Nathaniel walked out of the bathroom and into the crowd, waiting for the match to be started. Some people gave him looks, as if he was dumb enough to make an outfit like the one he was wearing.

Just when someone was about to say anything, a horn blew in the middle of the crowd,

*All contestants we have to announce something to you. Today we are having a team elimination match going on, considering that we have a record breaking number of people in this match, with you three hundred plus active players aboard. We will place this match in the one mile long forest ahead of you.* Nathaniel smiled and held his rifle wickedly.

*We will divide you into two groups, the entire group must be held on one side of the field, so you two guys get on this team and we'll...*

**Thirty Minutes later... **

After being moved to one side of the forest, with everyone placed on the entrance of the forest and all of those orders and rules that the announcer said, made Nathaniel get jittery over the vast trees,hills and whatever was in their that he was going to fight in. Including One-Hundred and Forty men and women in a line from side to side, waiting for the horn to blow. With a kind of a nice aroma in the air, the leaves fluttering in the air. Nathaniel had that same feeling coming to him from the store, but without the speck of light in the air. Making him feel at ease for the moment, just like the same feeling when his father was teaching him how to maneuver tactics and battle strategy on the battlefield...thank god that his father gave him the chance to at least get him some military combat training in his school to improve his fighting and combat skills.

When everything was silent, with the only thing that you could feel was the wind brushing up everyone's skin.A horn blew within the entire area, that one call that made Nathaniel jolt into the trees with the entire team running along with him into the dense forest, yelling. Once the entire team stopped yelling and the group stopped charging instead going into separate groups along the tree line. Nathaniel walked into the area alone. Just how he liked it, alone and not looking after anyone but himself, but when he was walking along the forest, clearing every sector. A few floating leaves were calling to him making him feel uneasy.**  
**

_Leaves can't speak to humans, can they?_

Nathaniel shook that thought out of his head as multiple pellets whizzed over him, he jolted behind a tree. Once when Nathaniel calmed down and put his rifle out of safety mode, yelling was heard as the rival team were attacking in one large group, with only Nathaniel going against One-Hundred and Fifty men and women charging after his position.

_Shit! This isn't going well, hold it maybe something is telling me to go down that trail, maybe if I am lucky I can get there._

Nathaniel glanced at the enemy team converging on him, he jolted back and looked at his rifle. When the rivals looked away for a second, Nathaniel ran from corner to corner, sneaking his way over into the trail.

Just when he was going to reach the location, pellets soared from all locations with them coming from both sides. Nathaniel used his cover to his advantage, Firing his share of pellets at the enemy, getting some of them out in the process as he gradually jumped from cover to cover, trying to get closer to the trail. Once when Nathaniel's team passed by him as he just stood by and let them move on, he then tried to find that trail that was calling to him.

On the peak of mystery and expectation, the petals that were on a tree started to come down and freely fly in the air, showing the same trail as before, but everything nearby him, all of the people, the pellets on the ground, even his rifle that he dropped started to disappear within the forest surrounding him.

_What the- what is happening?_

Looking around the dense canopy to see what was going on, a bluish light formed in the middle of it. Showing a world that didn't look as grey or polluted as the earth, but more of a greener, better planet. Nathaniel felt a smile go into his face, but then the light seemed to move into him, enveloping his entire form. The only thing that Nathaniel could feel was the feeling you could feel going on the worlds fastest roller-coaster but without the seat and his vision could only see the whitness that he was enveloped in, he screamed, yelled, trying to see if anyone could help.

The only thing that happened was the light sucking into a ball, replacing his yell to an loud flash...

**(Just keep in mind that this story will be constantly updated and filled in with new chapters.)  
(And if you don't think that this story isn't Avatar-like, well just be patient and I'll show you why I made it like that.)**


	2. You give me a path and I'll show the way

**You give me a gun and I'll show you where I will shoot it: Chapter 2**

"Yaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Was the only thing Nathaniel yelled before being drawn into the flash. With him seeing only his body and the light that surrounded him. Until there was an illuminating and unknown voice that sounded off into the background that Nathaniel didn't understand. It sounded as though it was telling him something of great importance, but that voice seemed to replace itself with another voice.

_**Nathaniel...I seemed to have chosen you to do something for me...**_

"What is it, why have you chosen me?" he asked the voice.

_**In time I will show you, but for now you have to learn of me in order to be loyal enough to do it for me...**_

"Then I will do as you ask, but who are you?" Nathaniel asked, with his eyelids slowly closing.

**_You will know once when I send you there..._**

Like a charm, Nathaniel felt a calming touch on his forehead, making a bell sound that recoiled off of the touch as his eyelids fully closed and sent him back into darkness...

With him being brought back into darkness, Nathaniel was undergoing visions of some unknown future. Showing a incredible tropical forest, with life flourishing and showing it's inhabitants... Nathaniel knew who was sending him into this, "Eywa." he said in his mind. Then the area around him started to rupture into shakes, allowing Nathaniel to be pulled into a spiraling tube, same thing as before. With Nathaniel screaming his ass off into the abyss... until a flashing light bursted into his vision.

** Location: Unknown, Person: Unknown**

While being chased by something big, a man was running through the treeline, while a incredibly large creature lunged from the canopy and pounced him. Chomping on his backpack and twisting him in the air, in that split second, the man unbuckled himself from the backpack. Allowing him to fly out of the monsters grasping jaws, fleeing once more. After a few seconds, the monster detected his plan, hissing before chasing after him again. It was already too late for the monster to get the man as he lunged off of the cliff and into the waterfall.

**Location:Unknown, Person: Nathaniel**

Just when the monster was going to give chase, a flash of light exploded from behind, revealing a 6'5 man standing in the middle of the canopy... he then fell to the ground, out cold.

Fluttering his eyelids open, Nathaniel held his hand up in front of his face, placing his hand on the mask he had on. Lifting his upper body and moving his right leg up and placed his cheek on his thigh,he was trying to figure out what part of time he was in Pandora. Nathaniel then stood up, trying to see where Eywa placed him in. He looked upon the canopy and felt some weight on the right side of his back, he reached over and found a handle. Nathaniel grew curious and placed his right hand on the handle and pulled it, letting the metallic thing come out of it's sheath with a 'shing!'. Noticing the sharp blade and seeing it's structure, Nathaniel looked at the samurai sword and kissed it, now placing the sword back in it's sheath behind him.

Once when he put his sword in, a rustle came from within the bush. Nathaniel turned around and looked at the moving group of leaves, with his heart thumping,thumping and thumping every second. He sighed when it was only a Hexepede. He closed his eyes and sighed for a second but when he opened his eyes, he flexed his body downwards only to see the arm of a large creature coming from behind, Nathaniel looked at the creature and gasped.

_Thanator!_

He didn't let a second pass as he jolted into the same woody pass that he knew that Jake would've passed by. Running through every trace of small space around that Jake would've pass, running through the bamboo trail that the Thanator broke through, he looked back to see that the Thanator was still after him. Nathaniel broke through the bamboo trail, lunging into a hiding spot to where the monster wouldn't see him.

The thanator tilted it's head up and started sniffing. Nathaniel took slow breaths, hiding in the mashed up bamboo sticks. He felt content until the thanator started to move closer and closer, until it reached ten meters ahead of him. It stopped looking in the air and looked at Nathaniel and hissed, charging at him as Nathaniel backed up as far as he could before it came crashing down onto him. Nathaniel opened his eyes to look upon the beast, seeing as he was face to face with it. The thanator grew closer to him, raising it's massive jaws to him but a low chopping noise was heard in the distance. The beast looked behind itself before roaring, jolting into the forest as it was getting away from what-ever was making the chopping noise made Nathaniel smile and run out of his hiding spot and onto the cliff nearby. He waved his hands in the air yelling and calling for help.

The chopping noise grew closer and closer, showing a samson hovering in the air, detecting Nathaniel and heading to his location. Once when Nathaniel knew that he was being picked up by the samson, he walked to the edge of the cliff and sat upon it, looking at the chopper as it descended from the air and onto the flat side of the cliff.

Nathaniel stood up on his feet to see a man aiming his gun at him, with two avatar drivers in front of him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man asked, lifting his weapon at him, but one of the avatar drivers stood out in front of the man. "How in the hell does a grunt like you end up in the middle of a forest with a thanator in the area?" the driver asked.

"Maybe one of your scientists should ask." he pointed out, "But we shouldn't talk about this here, must be in your main base." he said before the single soldier came forward and walked behind him, pointing his gun at his shoulder as he was pushing him into the samson.

Once when Nathaniel was pushed into his seat, the soldier and the drivers walked into the samson and looked to the unexpected survivalist. "Who are you?" the soldier asked Nathaniel. He only shook his head to the soldier as the pilot drove the Samson on its way through the forest, passing the roots of the trees and the overgrowth. Entering the wide variety of a quarantined base as the helicopter landed onto the landing pad.

**(Don't worry I'll keep on updating on the story.)**


End file.
